freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Kitchen
The Kitchen is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in which the camera feed of the room is disabled. In terms of location, it is connected to the Dining Area. The Kitchen is the only area where the camera is disabled for the entirety of the game, making it so that the only way to know for certain of an animatronic's presence within is through the audio (or via the Android version's Cheat Mode) - the clanging of various kitchen utensils and/or Freddy Fazbear's jingle, though the jingle only plays occasionally when Freddy is in the Kitchen. Bonnie and Foxy never travel through the Kitchen, as Bonnie always approaches from the West Hall and Foxy's fixed movement patterns do not include going through this area. Chica and Freddy, however, do enter this area as they make their way towards The Office. It is not common for Freddy to go through the Kitchen, but Chica commonly goes through the area when approaching the player. If Freddy's jingle is heard while the Monitor is focused on the Kitchen, Freddy is inside. Chica's presence in the Kitchen can be determined by the banging of pots and pans. Freddy and Chica can both be present and make noises in the Kitchen at the same time. Audio Several various noises which can be heard coming from the kitchen when Chica is present. Freddy's theme, the "Toreador March", which will play when he is presently in the Kitchen. Trivia *This is the only room without visual cues to determine whether the animatronics are inside. This is instead replaced by the aforementioned audio cues. **Scott Cawthon himself has stated the kitchen has no image because he wanted an area that was left to the player's imagination. *There was a rumor that setting the A.I. levels on the Custom Night to 0/6/6/6 or 6/6/6/6, the "number of the beast" commonly associated with Lucifer and the Antichrist, could enable the Kitchen camera. This was later proven false. *Aside from the audio, no files for the Kitchen exist in the game. *In the beta version, there were locations for the security cameras on the map. The beta map suggests that the disabled camera would be on the northeast wall of the kitchen. *Despite Chica generally moving swiftly and silently, she makes noises as if she was moving violently and sporadically in the Kitchen, hitting pots, pans, and kitchen utensils. *Freddy's jingle will not play when he is in the Kitchen on mobile versions of the game. **This is due the fact that sound channel volumes only work with PC, thus Scott had to eliminate that from all mobile ports. *The sounds of Chica and Freddy being in the kitchen can be heard even if the monitor isn't up. *The time in which Freddy is present in the Kitchen is the only time Freddy will play his jingle while the player has power. *Rarely, Chica can move through the kitchen without making a sound. This can be caused by rapidly switching cameras (only possible with touch screen) or other means. *Interestingly enough, there is no Kitchen located in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **There is also no "disabled camera" location like it in the series, unless the cameras for the Show Stage and Parts/Service on the Custom Night of the second game are counted. *A glitch may commonly occur in which the clanging from the Kitchen can still be heard after Chica exits the Kitchen. Category: Five Nights at Freddy's Category: Locations